The Hobbit: After All
by ImaginaryFriend103095
Summary: ThorinxBilbo. Sweet story about how Thorin sucks it up and tells Bilbo what hes feeling!
1. Chapter 1

"Bilbo? Where's the hobbit?" Thorin heard over the thunderous rain. Thorin started to panic, where was his burglar? He, along with the other members of the company, started to search the jagged cliff side for the youngest and smallest

"There he is!" Bofur shouted. "Com'on Bilbo grab my hand!" Bofur and Ori were struggling to reach the poor hobbit from the slippery edge of the mountain. All Thorin could do was hurl himself over the edge to reach his hobbit in time. When Thorin grabbed the drenched halfling he was surprised by how little the hobbit weighed making it easy for the dwarf to, quite literally, throw him up and over into Bofur's waiting arms. The dwarf king couldn't help the ever present scowl deepen on this bearded face when he saw Bofur's arms wrap around the trembling / Dwalin hefted the scowling dwarf king back onto safe ground, but Dwalin was livid.

"Oi! What were ye think'n?! If ye would 'ave fallen to yer death then where would we be? No King for the Lonely Mountain still. Then we would be under the charge of Kili! Mutiny we would have! Mutiny!" The tattooed dwarf nudged Thorin, "I thought we had lost our burglar though for sure."

Thorin was angry, he had to save the weakest member of the company. Not that that necessarily made him mad but the inability to stop himself from risking his own life, for a hobbit no less, made him quiver.

"He's been lost ever since he left home!" Thorin couldn't contain the rage building in him. Who was this halfling to command the king's actions without so much a word being spoken? Once he saw the silent tears streaming down the little hobbit's face, he felt guilty that he was not nicer to the halfling, but he shook the alien feelings. 'No, those are not tears,' he reassured himself, 'just the rain.' He turned his glare ahead so as to snub out the emotions a dwarf was not suppose to have, especially for such a small weak creature. "He should never have come, he has no place amongst us." Without glancing back at the trembling halfling he lead the company of shivering dwarves to what seemed like an abandoned cave. To be sure no creatures were lurking he sent Dwalin to search it for any remnants of those who inhabited it, luckily there weren't.

Thorin felt vengeful, as he often did but this time towards a certain dwarf with a floppy hat whose arm was still wrapped around a certain hobbit, "Bofur! You take the first watch." He all but growled it. Bofur's face was that of disbelief but there was no sign of him disobeying the order. 'Ha,' Thorin thought, 'that should teach him to touch his hobbit.' Thorin's lips spread with a smug grin, 'And if not, well there will be plenty more nights ahead of him to spend awake.' His grin grew.

Later when all the dwarves had set off to bed, chilled without a fire, he heard gear being thrown around. Thorin looked up to see the halfing kneeling down trying his best to roll up his makeshift bed as tightly as possible, so it would fit in his pack. Little did the hobbit know that this gave Thorin the perfect vantage point to Bilbo's round backside and shapely calves. Thorin's ears were growing warm with a blush when the hobbit got up and headed to the mouth of the cave. The dark haired dwarf couldn't help but watch the narrow hips on the soft creature sway back and forth as he / Before the hobbit could make it out Bofur stopped him. "Where do ye think yer going?"

"Back to Rivendale." Was Master Baggin's short reply.

Thorin's eyes widened in shock. 'No!' He almost shouted but refrained. He heard Bofur start to panic, shaking his hands and head, "No, no, no. Ye can't turn back! Yer part of the company. Yer one of us now!" Bofur's desperate voice.

Damn it all, Thorin thought, if only he had taken first watch, as he always did, instead of giving it to Bofur! Mahal was laughing down on him now for sure.

"I'm not though am I. Thorin said I never should have come and he was right. I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins. I don't know what I was thinking." Bilbo's head hung in sadness. Thorin felt regret for the first time in a hundred years. Maybe he should not have been so hard on the halfling, after all he was not as tough as rock, like dwarves. He was soft, as the rolling hills of the Shire where he was born and raised.

Before he could get up to apologize he heard Bilbo's angry voice, "No, you don't. You don't understand, you're dwarves. You're used to living on the road, not settling, not belonging anywhere." Bilbo quieted. He started to apologize for his outburst when he noticed Bofur's shoulders sag in defeat. Thorin's whole body pressed harder into the rock as his form sagged with the painful truth.

Bofur voiced what he was feeling, "No, you're right. We don't belong anywhere." He could hear the usual happy dwarf sigh in saddness, "I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do.

Thorin sat up to protest his burglar's leaving when the ground gave way beneath him. For a brief moment Thorin and Bilbo's eyes locked, shock and fear painted their faces as darkness engulfed them.

Thorin decided that goblins were the most fowl and retched creatures in Middle Earth, well perhaps second to the Elves of Mirkwood.

"Where's Bilbo?" Gandalf asked after his head count of the company. Thorin was starting to hate that question the more it was asked. "Where is out hobbit? Where is our hobbit?!" He asked frantically causing everyone to look around, searching for the missing member.

"Curse that halfling! Now he's lost? I thought he was with Dori!" Dwalin was yelling

"Don't blame me!" Dori

"Well where did you last see him?" Gandalf was becoming desperate.

"I think I saw him slip away when they first cornered us." Nori stated nervously.

Thorin was once again enraged. His hobbit had managed to escape him even when the company was under attack of putrid goblins! He really wanted to leave that badly?!

"I'll tell you what happened! Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it. He has thought of nothing but his soft bed and warm hearth since he stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing our hobbit again. He is long gone!" When Thorin was done ranting everyone was looking just behind him when he turned around, low and behold he had shoved his foot in his mouth once again, as his hobbit appeared from seemingly nowhere.

"No he hasn't." Bilbo said sternly giving Thorin a pointed look.

There were questions of how he had escaped, but all Thorin wanted to know was, "Why did you come back?"

Bilbo's chestnut eyes glistened, "Look, I know you doubt me. I know you always have. And you're right. I often think of Bag End. I miss my books, and my armchair, and my garden. See that's where I belong, that's home. That's why I came back because you don't have one, a home. It was taken from you but I will help you take it back if I can."

Thorin's heart was so full of warmth at this moment he couldn't help feel pride for the halfling. His halfling, after the cruel and cold way Thorin had treated him, wanted to help claim his home back. This was the moment Thorin realized that he would never be able to let the halfling from his sight, the moment he would never be able to let the hobbit go. Thorin looked around at the others who all looked sad but hopeful. Gandalf only smiled like he had never had a doubt.


	2. Chapter 2

2

All Thorin could remember as he was being set down by a giant brown eagle was a tiny halfling standing between him and Azog's fowl breathed warg. Thorin opened his eyes once more to a wizard's gray beard and hat.

"The halfling?" He questioned weakly to the wizard.

"It's alright. Bilbo is here. He's quite safe."

Thorin struggled to his feet with Dwalin, Balin and what seemed like the entire group of dwarves helping him.

"You!" He glared a the hobbit. "What were you doing?" Bilbo looked confused then scared when the dwarf king continued in a growl, "You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say you would be a burden?" Bilbo began to look away his ears turning red. Still Thorin continued, "That you would not survive in the wild? That you had no place amongst us?" Thorin breathed heavily looking into Bilbo's teary eyes. "Never have I been so wrong in my entire life." Thorin wrapped Bilbo up in a crushing hug. For a moment Bilbo stood there, unmoving but Thorin held fast and whispered how sorry he was into his ear. Thorin pulled back, faintly aware of the cheering of the dwarves behind them.

"I would have doubted me too." Bilbo said huskily.

Thorin grabbed him by his shoulders, pressing their foreheads together, "Do not do it again halfling, I certainly won't." Thorin leaned slightly to the left pressing his lips to Bilbo's temple and whispered, "I will not let you out of my sight again."

Bilbo's shaky laugh made Thorin pull back in question, "You don't owe me anything Thorin. Besides, I am perfectly capable of taking care of my self, if you hadn't noticed, thank you!" Bilbo tugged on his vest without buttons to straiten himself.

"Indeed you are Master Baggins. Indeed you are."

* * *

Thorin was making good on his promise when he grabbed onto the hobbit pulling him along the rock covered valley towards a house Gandalf was leading them to, and away from the pack of orcs chasing them, along with a abnormally large bear. He let go when he saw the others pressed against the doors of the house trying desperately to open it when Thorin saw a lever holding the door in place. He pushed passed everyone and lifted it causing everyone to fall inward. Thorin searched for Bilbo and pulled him inside farthest from the door.

"Com'on! Shut the door!" Thorin commanded just in time for the company to close the door on the beast's head.

"What was that thing?!" He heard one of the younger ones yell. He was too busy planting himself besides Bilbo to worry about who.

"That is our host." Gandalf said gravely.

Thorin couldn't help but press into Bilbo's side at that bit of information. He listened to Gandalf tell the company to rest, that they would be safe there for the night. Bilbo started to fidget, only then did Thorin realize he had his arm possessively around the hobbits waist. Reluctantly he removed the offending arm and looked around to see if anyone was looking, Dwalin smirked but said nothing as he turned to go find blanket for everyone. Kili had leaned over to whisper something in his brother's ear, then they both looked to their uncle meddling grins on their young barely bearded faces. Thorin growled silently and trudged off to find wood to make a fire, which just so happened to be close to his hobbit.

"Um, Thorin?" Bilbo touched the kings elbow to gain his attention. Without meaning to the dwarf pulled away from the foreign feeling.  
The ever present scowl dropped from his face, "Yes, Master Baggins?"

Unfazed by the rejection he asked, "Are you alright? You've been a bit, well, off."  
A small smile played at the corners of Thorin's lips. "Yes halfling, I am fine." Bilbo smiled and said nothing else just helped Thorin with bringing the wood to the hearth.

Kili whispered into Fili's ear again, "Did you see that? Uncle just smiled! And at Master Boggins too! But he hates Master Boggins."

Fili glanced over to the happy two, slightly bumping into each other and lingering when they touched, "It doesn't seem that way anymore brother." Fili chuckled, "Stop staring! Uncle Thorin won't be smiling if he catches us talking about them." Fili handed Kili another potato to peel.

Later that evening they all sat around the fire listening to Dwalin tell one of the companies favorite stories, sadly drinking only water. It seemed their host only had milk and water, no alcohol. The younger dwarves sat in front of Dwalin listening intently while Thorin and the older dwarves were off a ways leaning back and relaxing. Bilbo however was the most interested of them all, he sat down cross legged in front of the tattooed dwarf dying to hear every bit of the tale. This amused Thorin to no end and found it quite endearing, he couldn't help but watch as Bilbo leaned in for the climax of the story.

"-and BAM!" Bilbo jumped back, "Lightning had struck the nasty thing! Only leaving it's wee feet burnt to the ground."  
Bilbo was shaking his head in amazement and the others began to clap, "That was incredible! Did Thorin's sister really make him stand out in that storm to get a toad?"

"Aye." Thorin's voice was low, everyone turned, "But it was as big as you were Master Burglar, so I can understand why she wanted it. She was only twenty-six then." Thorin's eyes twinkled in the fire light at the memory.

"Mother will probably look at Bilbo the same and make Uncle keep him." Kili jabbed Fili in the ribs, "Aye, she has a love of little creatures." Fili finished.  
Bilbo started to laugh, "And I await the day when I will meet Lady Dis indeed. She sounds much like Thorin, I bet I'll like her." Bilbo smiled fondly at the king but looked down with a blush.

"Oh, she may sound like me, but she is a fearsome thing to behold." Thorin chuckled.

"Time for bed laddies, its getting late." Balin stood, his old bones cracking. Everyone got to their feet except Bilbo who was still contemplating where he wanted to sleep.

A figure stood over him, "Come Master Baggins. You need your rest." Thorin held out his hand to help the smaller one to his feet, but didn't let go. Instead Thorin pulled Bilbo to two bed rolls side by side. They looked rather comfy on top of a mound of hay, these beds were farther away from the others.

"Come. We must get some sleep." Thorin tugged Bilbo down onto to bed closest to the wall trapping him between it and the sturdy dwarf.  
Thorin was quiet when the hobbit laid down next to him. He could feel his face getting warm at how close he was to the cute little body next to him.

"Bilbo?" Thorin asked softly. When Bilbo looked up shocked Thorin asked, "What's wrong?"

"You-you called me by my first name." Bilbo stuttered.  
"Well everyone else does but if you do not wish for me to be so forward I can call you Master Baggins still." To say Thorin was disappointed would be an understatement, but before he could roll over to sulk, Bilbo caught hold of his shirt and spouted, "NO! I mean, no that's fine, its just the first times you've used it. I-I rather like when you call me Bilbo."

Thorin smiled and looked down at Bilbo's tiny hand gripping at Thorin's shirt and brought his own hand up to cup it. "Then I shall endeavor to call you such from now on."

Bilbo's eyes shown brighter then Thorin had ever seen, he was begging to adore the color of chestnuts more and more as the days went on.

* * *

"Ah-hem." Dwalin kicked at Thorin's feet the next morning. Thorin jolted awake to find himself spooning a rather lovely little hobbit. Dwalin looked between the two and coughed motioning for Thorin to get up. Reluctantly Thorin unwrapped himself from the bundle in his arms, careful to not wake him.  
"What is it?" Thorin quietly growled.  
"Seeing as you were wrapped around a halfling, I felt it was better to wake you before the other could witness such a cute side of their king." Dwalin's eyes were laughing at what he had witnessed. He looked down then back up to meet Thorin's eyes with a huge smile. "And I would suggest taking a dip in that cold stream out back before the others wake as well."  
Thorin's face became beat red when he realized how tight his trousers had become, it wasn't his fault that the hobbit fit perfectly into the fold of Thorin's hips.  
"Right." Was all he could say before turning abruptly to exit out the back. He could hear Dwalin's laughter when the door shut behind him. Mahal help him, he needed to be more careful.


	3. Chapter 3

3

How was it that the hobbit had, yet again, saved all of their hairy backsides? This is starting to get ridiculous, Thorin thought as he dumped the water from his boots. He looked over to the hobbit for the third time in ten minutes, only this time did he notice him shivering from the cold. Thorin immediately put his boot back on and draped his arm around the halfling.

"Kili is wounded!" Fili shouted when they had all settled.

"Bind it. You have two minutes. Then we have to move on, the orcs will be upon us soon." Thorin was trying to regroup and figure out a plan, then he looked at his exhausted company.

"Dwalin! You and the ones who are not wounded or too out of breath, move the barrels behind that tree line over there. We will camp just beyond it but we must leave at first light. They will realize we did not continue on soon after." Thorin looked at the now warm hobbit under his arm and sighed, he needed to go gather wood so he could dry the drenched halfling out.

"I will go fetch some wood so you can sit by a fire." Thorin got up and looked at the soggy hobbit once more before continuing to the trees.

"Um, Thorin?" Bilbo was fiddling with his hands when he turned to look at the hobbit, "Be careful would you." All Thorin could do was smile and tip his head to the fidgety halfling.

"Did you see that?" Kili pointed to the blue eyed dwarf and a flushed hobbit, "They are practically flirting, in front of us! Uncle even put his arm around Bilbo!"

"Kili, quiet down, Uncle will hear! And besides it's their business, not ours." Fili being the respectable older brother stated.

"Oi, next they'll be kissing." Dwalin said with a laugh.  
At that Kili made a scrunched up face like he'd smelled something fowl. "Kili, what is wrong? Do you not like Bilbo?" Fili was shocked, no one could dislike the hobbit, he was far better than some dwarves he had met.

"No, no, no. It isn't that its just weird seeing Uncle so, so..."

"Happy?" Balin finished for Kili with a smirk.

"Well..." Kili gave Fili a pointed look.

"I suppose it is odd seeing a smile on Uncle's face but its a nice change! Though, I never thought I'd see him blush before." The older prince said moving the last of the barrels behind some small trees.

"Who is blushing?" A deep baritone voice broke the chatter.

Fili turned around, gold braids smacking him in the face, "N-no one Uncle we were just talking about, about Kili! Yes, Kili, when that she-elf gave him back mother's promise stone! Ow!" Kili jabbed Fili in the ribs with his elbow.

"I did not!" Kili was scowling now, he learned it from Thorin and was getting quite good at the imitation.  
Thorin chuckled then and walked toward the small fire in the distance.

Kili nudged Fili, "See?" All the blond brother could do was nod and stare in shock. Mentioning Kili have any reaction to elves that did not include disgust would usually make Thorin mumble about tree shagging and a permanent scowl adorned his face the entirety of the evening but for the king to chuckle and move on was definitely odd.

"It would seem someone is in a good mood." Balin chuckled with a knowing look to his brother.

"Aye, it would appear so." Dwalin stated plainly.

* * *

Bilbo could not sleep with all the snaps and clicks of the surrounding forest. He would never admit it but he found himself a little afraid at what could be waiting to ambush them as soon as they let their guard down.

Bofur wondered by the tree Bilbo had firmly planted his back against, "Can ye not sleep Bilbo?"

"Ah, no. There are too many noises here. The Shire is quiet at night besides the crickets, of course." Bilbo smiled at the memory, wishing he had some Old Toby to put his mind at ease.

"Here." Bofur reached in his coat pulling out his long pipe, "I've noticed ye smoke when ye get antsy."

Bilbo smiled fondly at his easiest acquired friend, "Thank you, Bofur."

After a couple puffs of smoke Bilbo heard, "Do ye like Thorin?" Bofur slipped the question out by accident, then added when the hobbit started choking on the smoke, "Well, I mean you don't have to answer, it just sort of slipped out." Bofur looked embarrassed and Bilbo had no idea why, feeling were always talked about in the Shire freely, it wasn't a big deal for him to tell his friend. That was normal, just a little off guard.

"Yes. I suppose I do like him. No need to be embarrassed Bofur, it's alright to ask." Bilbo smiled looking confused.

"No lad, I shouldn't have, it's not my place to be askin' these things." Bofur put up his hands, his head shaking making his hat ears flop up and down comically.

"Why not? We are friends right?"

"Matters of love to dwarves is very secret, even to friends, and yes we are friends." The hatted dwarf smiled fondly, "I am glad you think of me as a friend Bilbo, I really do."

"Of course I think so Bofur! And why must everything in dwarven custom be so secretive? I feel like a break rules and ancient customs when I say something and you all stare at me like I've just shaved a hobbit's feet!" Bilbo was exasperated, but it wasn't his fault his friends were all so secretive.

Bofur laughed, "Well, we don't have hairy feet but I suppose a hobbit's foot hair is much like a dwarve's beard, but ye do not braid beads into that."

"Do those mean something?" Bilbo was half Took after all, of course he was curious especially after all the secrets!

"Oh, aye. They do. Take Fili for example. His plates represent he is heir to the thrown of Erebor, a Durin. All Durin folk have the same symbol marked on at least one of their beads or clasps. Though, the beads mean many things as well as the plates they are put on. Ye know Thorin's two braids?" Bilbo nodded. "Those are the braids of royalty, that of a king."

"What about the beads that hold them?" Bilbo asked curiously.

"Those only he can tell ye the meanin' of. Dwarves keep the beads to themselves unless they want to tell ye the meanin'. Though, family chests are better known those are, usually on the clasps and then there are beads used for lost loved ones, courting beads, marriage beads, beads from children. The list goes on and on." Bofur smiled again.

"Courting beads?" Bilbo mumbled glancing over to Thorin's sleeping form.

"Aye, they are the third gift ye must give to the one ye wish to be courtin'. The first is usually a little trinket, something that represents the person giving the gifts that the person bein' courted can keep on them, such as a necklace or ring or pin. The second is somethin' that reminds ye of the person yer courtin', usually weapons if they are a warrior, shield that sort of thing, along those lines. Then there is the courtin' beads, those are hand made, unless ye use yer families that were passed down. Some families do that, but usually they are made with yer own two hands." Bofur was proud of his speech, then he remembered, "Oh, different families have different courtin' traditions as well. Like my family always includes opals in all the gifts. Durins folk aren't as picky, personal preference on their favorite stones and metals is what people usually use to court them. Fili is fond of gold..." Bofur looked down, not meaning to slip that bit of information.

Bilbo smiled, "What about Thorin?"

"I'm not sure lad. I only know Fili's because I asked him..." Bofur was reluctant to talk now.

"You know, I think Kili feels the same."

Bofur's face lit up with hope. "Ye think so?"

"He definitely stares at your backside far more than any friend would." They both chuckled and Bofur leaned in and knocked Bilbo in the forehead with his own.

"Thanks Bilbo." Bilbo smiled, pleased he could help his friend in love affairs even in the middle of a dangerous orc infested forrest.

"I better get some sleep. Thorin said we need to leave at first light, shouldn't be more than a couple hours off now. Oh, and Bofur?" He said while rubbing his forehead, "Why do you all go about conking each other in the forehead?"

"It's a sign of close friends, of course. No one ever tell ye that either?" Bofur's ever present smile grew.

Bilbo chuckled and shrugged, "The stubbornness of dwarves." With that Bilbo got up and stumbled to his bed roll, too far away from the great king under the mountain for his liking.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Bilbo was beginning to tire, searching for a stone he knew no one would find. With a large sigh he sat down and twiddled with a small object. Bilbo jumped when he heard someone growl.

"What is that in your hand?" Since the dragon was slain Thorin was acting more and more fearsome the longer it took to find the king's jewel.

"I-It's nothing." The startled hobbit clenched his hand around the item.

"Show me!" Thorin growled loudly.

The halfing's small hand raised and opened slightly, careful not to drop the large acorn inside. "I picked it up at Beorn's garden."

Thorin inspected the smooth surface, his voice softened, "You've carried it all this way?" The sickness was draining from Thorin's crystal blue eyes, making Bilbo smile.

"I'm going to plant it in my garden, in Bag End." He stated plainly.

"It is a poor prize to take back to the Shire, Bilbo." Thorin was smiling now, when he raised his hand up to Bilbo's open one, stroking the halflings soft digits.

"One day it'll grow. And every time I look at it, I'll remember. Remember everything that happened: the good, the bad...and how lucky I am that I made it home."

Thorin took a tentative step toward the halfling who looked down embarrassed. Calloused fingers found their way under Bilbo's soft beardless chin, lifting his gaze up to meet Thorin's. "Bilbo?" Thorin's husky voice whispered.

Bilbo gasped when the dwarf leaned in, inches from his pink lips.

"Tho-Thorin?" Bilbo stuttered. The king tilted Bilbo's head up ever so slightly. Bilbo was screaming in his head, DO IT ALREADY! I'VE BEEN WAITING A YEAR!

"Thorin! Survivors from Laketown are streaming into Dale. Hundreds of them." With Dwalin's voice Thorin and Bilbo jumped apart, the scowl returned to the king's face and the sickness was present in his eyes.

"Call everyone to the gate! Now!" Thorin growled trudging off without giving the halfling another look. Bilbo was trying hard to keep it together, Thorin was changing and not for the better, not at all.

* * *

"Master Baggins, come here." Thorin's deep commanding voice forced Bilbo to approach the gold sickened king.

"Y-yes, Thorin?" Bilbo was having a hard time looking him in the eyes as the others stared on. When he did look up Thorin was holding a beautiful silver chain mail shirt that shown pure white, even in the dark caverns of the mountain.

"You're going to need this. Put it on." The sickness in his eyes was only softened when they looked on Bilbo and it did not go unnoticed by the company. Fili and Kili were whispering to each other in the distance, along with Balin.

The hobbit started to pull off his coat, thankful he had hidden the Arkenstone earlier. Thorin's strong hands pulled the Mithril shirt over the halflings head.

"This vest is made of silver steel. Mithril it was called by my forebears. No blade can pierce it."

"I look absurd! I'm not a warrior, I'm a hobbit." Bilbo held out his arms to show how baggy the great piece of armor was on his small frame, laughing at himself.

"It is a gift. A token of our friendship." Thorin stated plainly.

Bilbo smiled up at a stern looking Thorin, his face lightened slightly. There was a lull in chatter from the other dwarves as they all noticed the king's change of stance around Bilbo. The quiet caused Thorin to glance at the others who immediately went back to putting on armor.

Thorin turned back to Bilbo, his voice low, "True friends are hard to come by." The gold sickness was strong when the blue eyed dwarf shoved the halfling down the corridor out of ear shot. "I have been blind...but now I begin to see. I am betrayed!"

"Betrayed?" Bilbo asked nervously.

"The Arkenstone." Thorin's eyes swirled with madness. Bilbo held his breath, waiting to be punished for his treason. Thorin leaned in further, his voice low and gravelly, "One of them has taken it." Bilbo exhaled, relieved. Both hobbit and dwarf look back to the armory, Thorin whispered, "One of them is false."

Bilbo touched Thorin's elbow, careful not to surprise him, "Thorin, the quest is fulfilled. You've won the mountain. Is that not enough?"

Thorin was not listening, "Betrayed by my own kin..." Thorin trailed off and turned to look at Bilbo when he felt his forearm being squeezed slightly.

Bilbo had never been so nervous, "No-uh." To be careful he changed the subject from the Arkenstone completely. "You made a promise to the people of Laketown. I-Is this treasure truly worth more than your honor? Our honor, Thorin, I was also there, I gave my word."

Thorin smiled fondly down at the hobbit, "For that, I am grateful. It was nobely done." Too soon Thorin's smile faded. "But the treasure in this mountain does not belong to the people of Laketown." The dark haired dwarf was starting to sound like Smaug, Bilbo was beginning to fear Thorin. "This gold is ours. And ours alone. On my life, I will not part with a single coin." Thorin's eyes were truly mad as he backed away. "Not one piece of it."

All Bilbo could do was stare at his gold maddened king, despair pouring off him in waves as the company marched two by two, fully armed.

* * *

"Tho-Thorin? What are you doing?" Bilbo was terrified. Thorin had a hold of the front of his coat pushing him to the makeshift wall at the gate. There was so much yelling but Bilbo's mind was only focused on the hate consuming Thorin's blue eyes. When Bilbo felt the mountain drop off he looked down, his eyes started to burn with tears. 'Thorin is going to kill me. He's going to kill me.' Bilbo was gasping for air to stay calm. "P-Please. Tho-Thorin, please." It came out in a wail.

"If you don't like my burglar, then please, don't damage him! Return him to me!" Gandalf stepped in front of a surprised Bard and a smug Thrundial. While Thorin was distracted Fili and Kili snatched the trembling halfing from him.

"Run Bilbo. Please go!" Kili pushed him to the rope that would lead him down the gate. Wordlessly Bilbo scurried down the rope and ran off to clutch at Gandalf's soft gray cloak, sobbing into the wizard.

"Will you have peace," Bard shouted, "or war?"

A giant black crow flew up to the gate next to Thorin, a sick smile spread across his face, "I will have WAR!"

In the distance there was marching, thunderous marching. A red haired dwarf trotted up on a black and white war pig. The elven army turned in unison toward the massive army of Iron Hill dwarves.

"Good morning!" The dwarf on the pig yelled, "How are we all? I have a wee proposition, you don't mind giving me a few moments of your time. Would ye consider...JUST SODDING OFF? All ye, right now!"

"Stand fast!" Bard yelled.

Gandalf tried to reason, "Come now, Lord Dain."

Dain squinted, looking for the old voice addressing him, "Gandalf the Grey. Tell this ramble to leave or I'll water the ground with their blood."  
Gandalf sighed, "There is no need for war between dwarves, men, and elves. A legion of orcs march on the mountain . Stand your army down."  
"I will not stand down before any elf! Not least this faithless Woodland sprite! He wishes nothing but ill upon my people! If he chooses to stand between me and my kin, I'll split his pretty head open! See if he's still smirking then!"

Thranduil smirked, "He's clearly mad like his cousin."

"Ya here that lads? We're on! Let's give these bastards a good hammering!" The dwarves were shouting in excitement, even the dwarves in the mountain gate threw war cries as encouragement.

At the sound of orc horns Dain said, "oh, COME ON!"


	5. Chapter 5

5

Bilbo's crying form was hunched over Thorin's blood stained body.

"You cry to much Master Baggins." Thorin stated before bloody coughs wracked his body.

Bilbo chuckled wetly, "You are at deaths door far too much King Under the Mountain."

Thorin tried to laugh but was again struggling to keep the coughs at bay. Bilbo's smile slipped into the worst expression Thorin had ever seen, tears mixed with the bloody furs.

"Thorin, you're going to be okay. We've won. You've got the mountain back." Bilbo's eyes were glistening.

"I am sorry that I led you to such peril..." Bilbo held back a sob when Thorin started coughing again.

"No! I am glad to have shared in your perils, Thorin. Each and every on of them. It is far more than any Baggins deserves." Bilbo grabbed hold of Thorin's blood covered hand. Bilbo's hands were so warm in Thorin's heavy one.

"Farewell, Master Baggins. Go back to your books...and your armchair...plant your trees, watch them grow. If more people valued home above gold...this world would be a...merrier...place..." Thorin was struggling to speak.

"No! No, no, no! No! Thorin! Thorin, don't you dare!" Bilbo was panicking, his head pressed to Thorin's. "Thorin, hold on. Hold on." Bilbo looked up at the call of the giant eagles, "Look, Thorin. The eagles. The eagles. The eagles are hear! Thorin!" Bilbo sobbed into Thorin's chest. "The eagles..." Bilbo was gasping for air. 'He can't be dead, he can't be dead.' Bilbo couldn't control the sobs wracking his entire body.

Gandalf picked the hobbit up underneath his arm, pulling him away from the one who finally defeated the pale orc. Elves came to carry Thorin away causing Bilbo to thrash and shout. "Put him down you tree shaggers! He hates elves!"

An elf male turned on Bilbo when Bilbo was trying his hardest to pull him from his fallen king. Angry he said, "Would he hate us so much if we saved his life? If you will let us, that is. Unless you wish him dead?"

Bilbo froze, "He-He's alive?"

From the not so elegant faces the elf was making, Bilbo could tell he was rather young, "Not for much longer if you don't release me, so I can do as my king orders."

Bilbo jumped back, releasing the elf as if he had been burned. Thranduil's orders?

"It seems as though Thranduil wishes Thorin well." Gandalf placed a hand on the confused hobbit's shoulder.

"Gandalf? Thorin is alive?" The hopeful plea was spreading a smile across his face.

"It would seem so Master Baggins. With the elves, Thorin will survive."

Tears of joy were spilling from the halfling as he grabbed the old wizard in a crushing hug. With another quick smile he ran off after the King Under the Mountain.

Gandalf just smiled and watched the happy hobbit.


End file.
